


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Android Hakyeon, Android Hongbin, Android Jaehwan, Android Wonshik, Androids, Drug Withdrawal, Falling In Love, Gen, Human Sanghyuk, Human Taekwoon, Humanity, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Recovery, Religious Discussion, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Sanghyuk-centric, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Taekwoon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N & Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N & Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk & Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

"Have you taken a look at the basement yet Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon shook his head without looking up at Sanghyuk."No I haven't yet."He replied."Why?Did you stash something up there without me noticing?"Even without looking at him Taekwoon could tell that Sanghyuk was blushing."N-no I haven't."He said,clearly embarrassed at the older boy's accusations."I'm just curious because I haven't been up there yet either." 


End file.
